Rendezvous
by inverted.typo
Summary: It wasn't as common as they'd like it to be, but when opportunity opened its arms, the two never hesitated to jump for it. Kyd Wykkyd x Raven. Oneshot sweet and simple


Rendezvous

The night life of the city was far too distracted by itself to notice a singular figure atop a looming skyscraper. City lights flickered and beamed brightly down to the scurrying streets below. Long shadows were drug across pavement and concrete, creating virtually endless black splotches. It was much too easy for the figure to stay comfortably hidden behind one of those shaded splotches.

He waited silently.

Nothing new. He was always silent.

He was patient and accepted the elongated time span of his existence on top of the very welcoming roof top.

He supposed the best way to occupy his time was to look down below at the bustling traffic, or perhaps take a certain keen on an individual and watch them until they melted into the crowd. He looked up. The sky was clear enough, just a few wisps of clouds blew over the city. The moon was large and heavy looking but stayed completely immobile in the sky.

A hollow gust of wind whistled past him, swirling mischievously around him. A nasty shiver shot down his spine. He tightened his cloak around him, gripping the material, waiting for the wind to pass.

Elements are the devil sometimes.

"You look cold..."

Now two cloaked figures stood atop the skyscraper.

He looked up through the shadows, a small smile gracing his face. Stepping forward, he shrugged. Two pale hands extended and placed themselves onto each side of his face. She was within arm's length, so he pulled her closer.

His brow creased gently as if to say, "You are late."

A rare chuckle, light and easy emanated from the shorter one.

"I apologize... Robin was forcing us into some extra training, seeing as Beast Boy was injured on the last mission."

Raven allowed Wykkyd to rest his forehead against hers, piercing red eyes locking with deep violet ones. It had only been a week since their last rendevous, but that was a bit too long of a wait for him to be able to see his precious little bird. He placed his hands on her lower back and firmly held her as her arms snaked around his neck. He leaned down slightly, despite her efforts of tip-toeing, to peck her on the lips.

It were nights like these that he lived for. He was truly happy and at ease when he was high above the city cloaked in shadows, holding her. In silent moments like these, he was not a wanted criminal part of a large illegal web of lies and deception, he was not a thief, nor was he under the thumb of higher authority. No one was able to scold him or point out every mistake he made. He didn't have to work to be better for someone else's benefits either. In fact, he wasn't even questioned about being a demon-human hybrid.

No.

In times like these he was simply a boy, meeting with a very special girl.

"Where do we go to tonight?" she asked, her hood still masking half of her face.

A smirk worked its way onto his lips. He held up a single finger. He pulled her even closer to his form. She held tightly as his cloak engulfed them both.

Her demonized and mystic powers combined with his own unique form of teleportation created a wonderfully easy way of inter dimensional travel. Seeing as they were both hybrids, demonic blood flowing through their veins, the dimensions were also much more welcoming to the pair.

Raven opened her eyes as the cloak slid off her shoulders. The first thing she looked at was Wykkyd's cool expression. A glint of excitement sparked in his eyes. He looked upwards, signaling it was okay to look around.

She retreated to the confinements of her own cloak as her eyes peered in their surroundings.

The place was magnificent.

Floating platforms drifted from place to place. They were marble-like in look, with dark black swirls digging into the surface and there were no limitations to size and shape. Each platform was home to a large leaf-less tree, stark white and glowing, its roots digging deep into its platform, pulsing to each individual tree's heart beat. The sky was black and dotted with billions of red and white stars. Galaxies swirled in the distance or were smeared across the endless sky.

Raven's mouth was slightly ajar as her gaze wandered the dimension. Everything was just too familiar, albeit she had only visited once.

"It's...this place..." she whispered after a moment of silence.

Wykkyd nodded in equal admiration and appreciation. He took her hand and bent down to nuzzle her sweetly. She could only blush slightly and kiss his cheek as a returned favor.

"It's...the place we met."

Again another nod.

When Kyd Wykkyd had free time, he often poked his head into different dimensions. Strange as the hobby was, it was very rewarding. He had found some very interesting pocket dimensions, and even dimensions almost identical to his own. There were endless dimensions of course, so he could never truly get bored of it.

Coming upon this dimension was pure luck, as are all the dimensions he travels to by random. It wasn't anything planned, premeditated or anything like that. Just impossible mathematical probability he would arrive here at the same time Raven had discovered this dimension to meditate.

Raven often traveled to other dimensions as well, hoping any mystic power could enhance her meditation experience. Recently, she had been having some bad luck with successful meditation and researched a more specific type of dimension to aim for. One with an energy that synced with her own with no noise, no commotion, just silence.

She had been meditating for what seemed like hours, her mantra rolling off of her tongue as her chi and energy balanced itself throughout her body. But that spiritual enlightenment suddenly crashed without warning as another entity weaved itself into her energy flow.

Kyd Wykkyd stood directly in front of her, an expression of pure curiosity etched into his usually emotionless face.

The memory swirled in both the teen's minds. They stood for a few minutes, simply remembering.

Wykkyd was the first to break the motionless moment. He moved swiftly to embrace his bird from behind. He leaned inwards and whispered something in her ear. She acknowledged him with a small smile and nod.

The two spent an eternity in the dimension, their own dimension's time passing with extreme sluggishness in comparison. Communicating in their own special way, with little words spoken, the magically embedded pair embraced and basked in each other's presence, knowing their time together was short and limited. They cherished times like these, when their complications were completely understood and treated with respect and care, eliminating any danger of losing control. Humor was shared, tears were sometimes shed, and laughter was even an often occurrence.

However, everything is temporary.

A rift back to their own world was created, Wykkyd's cloak swallowing them and spitting them back out on top of their favorite skyscraper. A final kiss was shared before Raven was the first to depart through an inky portal.

Wykkyd stood for one more moment.

So what if he was the thief and she was the cop? So what if he didn't like being good and she refused to be bad? Who cared if they were forced into a default facade when shoved into each other in battle? No one needed to know they sneaked around in the shadows of their world and escaped into others to be together.

Did it they care?

No.

It never mattered.

Their little rendezvous were the only thing that kept them afloat. With the ability to see each other in familiar places, hidden away from anyone else's eyes...they were completely happy.

* * *

**I love Kyd Wykkydddd aahhhggg!**

**And I mildly ship him with Raven because they're fun characters. Now I'm not hard core about these two like Speedy and Aqualad hehehehe...but I enjoy them all the same.**

**This was quickly written so it may not be my best quality of work :3 please enjoy and thank you oh so much for reading!**

**Of course none of these characters belong to me -sigh-**


End file.
